ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Vincent
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. The twins' strengths are in their ability to maintain a strong front and their intense trust in each other but their weakness is that they refuse to connect with people outside of each other and their particularly short tempers. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? They want to achieve the same level of success their mother did in her fields of athletics and maybe some more. It's because they were born already integrated to the athletic world and it's their passion. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Playing sports or practicing their skills, because as mentioned earlier, their athleticism is their passion 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *Family picture — self explanatory *Their 'go away' cards — it helps get the point across if they're dealing with a stubborn person *Their equipment for their various sports — self explanatory *Each other — self explanatory *Their wands — protection 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? They would like people to stop putting their noses where they don't belong. The twins value their privacy thanks. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Anywhere as long as they're in the same house. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell (valentina) B) A Spell Of Control (bold for valentina, italics for vincent) C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell (vincent) 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. (valentina) C) Life. (vincent) D) Friends and family. (both) 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. (both for both) C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success (valentina and vincent) D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. (both) B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. (both) The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Vincent and Valentina are two peas in a pod, two sides of the same coin, two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces, and other metaphors about twins you can think of. They have their similarities, they also have their differences. They influence each other a lot and can read each other easily like open books. Their connection to each other is strong and no one can ever disturb it. Both twins are quite protective of each other and willing to use violence in retaliation should one of them get harmed. They've been known to send students to the Hospital Wing whenever someone hurts one of them, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally, the other twin going out their way to make their vengeance subtle and painful. They never keep secrets from each other and can read each other easily like open books. They are each others' most trusted confidants and they could never lie to each other. No one could find one without the other and if someone is able to befriend one, they are befriending the other in extension. They are an exclusive 2-in-1 package. Between the two, Vincent is the softer one, but not by much. By softer, it means that he's less likely to hiss out excruciating comments and is generally the quieter one, letting Valentina do the talking. He's the one who observes in the background, archiving information he gets from eavesdropping on people. Vincent plays the role of analysing people who approach them, figuring out whether they had good or bad intentions. However, he does have the shorter fuse. Despite his calm-looking demeanour, Vincent's temper is undeniably short and his fury is something to be feared. Though his quietness doesn't mean he can't be as savage as his twin. Tag-teaming with Valentina is what he does best, after all. Valentina is the more vocal and aggressive with a sharp tongue on her. She's in charge of chasing away people who look to burst the twins' little world, using the information Vincent would relay to her whenever they encounter someone new. Her pride is when Vincent shreds a person with her through tag-teaming, one of the things she loves to do with her twin. Same as Vincent, Valentina has a short fuse and her anger is as dangerous as her twin's, though she does a better job at hiding it. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Viviana Eun-Ri Jo, a famous rhythmic gymnast, figure skater, and swimmer, wanted kids. She wanted a family of her own, children for her to teach all she knew. But the problem was, she didn't want to get married nor go through the conceiving process. She also struck out adoption in her options since she wanted her children to be her biological ones. The athlete was very specific on what she wanted; biological children but without the pain of carrying them for nine months. Viviana was adamant on not marrying or looking for a partner. She had no interest in romantic or even purely physical ties. She carried this dilemma for months until a friend of hers suggested the help of science. Viviana did what she was told and a few weeks later, she had a pair of twins developing in an artificial incubator made using an egg cell of hers and sperm from an equally talented athlete donor whose name she didn't care to find out. Viviana wasn't afraid of the backlash and the rumors that were to fall upon her once she comes out as a single mother, all she knows is that her babies are going to outshine them all as she keeps them under her wing. Once the babies have finished their incubation period, Viviana brought them home and named them Vincent Min-Ho and Valentina Min-Ri. Of course, raising a baby wasn't easy, much less two so Viviana sought out the help of her fellow athletes, who were more than happy to help. The Jo twins grew up completely integrated into the athletic world. They learnt how to swim before they could walk, they performed their first rhythmic gymnastics routine at age 8, and knew what they would become at age 9. In addition to learning their mother's spheres of expertise, they were also introduced to fencing, archery, track & field, vault jumping, martial arts (incl. but not limited to wushu, arnis, kenpo, and taekwondo) and free running. Athletics ran in their blood and was embedded deep in their DNAs, so it was no wonder that they excelled in most, if not all, of the things their mother, aunts, and uncles excelled at. What they all didn't know was that the twins' sperm donor was a No Maj-born wizard and thus gave Vincent and Valentina the ability to perform magic. Their magical abilities came to light when they were 6 years old all because of rock and a bunch of bitter kids. It was also no secret that the twins preferred each others' company over other kids. Whenever they were taken out to the park, they would stay away from the general crowd and form their own protective bubble, scaring away the kids who just wanted to befriend them. It was cruel of them, yes, but they had their own little world and they preferred to keep it that way. It was only rarely that they would let anyone in and evem then no one could last long enough around them for the twins to consider them a friend. Eventually, the other kids became sick of their attitude and decided to do something about it. It was a big mistake. Vincent was the first to notice that one of the kids was readying to throw a rock, about the size of the fist of a kid their age, at Valentina while he was collecting tiny rocks at the opposite side of the park. Overwhelmed by the need to protect his twin, he experienced his first magical outburst in the form of Apparating to Valentina and taking the hit himself, right smack in the head. Valentina let out a nearly inhuman shriek of anger she realised what the kids did to her twin, causing the nearby much smaller rocks to chuck themselves at the offenders. The ensuing chaos attracted the parents of the kids and Viviana, which ended with all of the kids getting reprimanded and the twins never setting foot on the park whenever the other kids were around again. Mysterious things began to happen around the twins whenever they experienced strong emotions. Windows would break, lights would flicker, wounds would mysteriously heal, and items would turn into other items. Fearing that these would cause harm to the twins and those around them, Viviana decided to pull them out of school and homeschool them herself. All their questions about the twins' mysterious abilities were answered when they turned 11, a man claiming to be a wizard appearing on their doorstep. He explained to the family about Magic and Ilvermorny, doing demonstrations to convince a skeptical Viviana. The twins were uninterested in going to Ilvermorny, not impressed by the feats the wizard did and stating their iron will to go to their mother's alma mater and pursuing a life in the world of athletics. None of the wizard's words were able to move them until he mentioned Quidditch. They've been studying in Ilvermorny for four years and are now in their fifth year, unfailingly getting into their Houses' Quidditch teams each year. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! https://68.media.tumblr.com/389a29e34b0d33599a4be9c9e13de5be/tumblr_inline_ncivq4Runf1sm5dl0.gif https://pa1.narvii.com/5618/db3eed8b471e194625ca5ea11b08d7f3512ebf21_hq.gif LEE MINHO AND PARK SHINHYE 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood; twins 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 7/2 ---- Category:Sorted